User talk:Barticle
Hi, I'm from the the Yakuza fan Discord server, and we were wondering if you by any chance required any assistance in fleshing out the Yakuza Wikia. If you're interested, we would like to invite you to our server chat to discuss further details surrounding the wiki, as we have taken an express interest in seeing it develop for the benefit of new Yakuza fans. Our server link is: https://discord.gg/mST7E2. We're looking forward to seeing you soon. -Da Samurai discuss further details about the wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mahjong-tiles.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yimbocarimbo (Talk) 23:42, 2012 November 12 Admin Rights Boosh! Done :) Yimbocarimbo (talk) 00:24, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Mahjong page Locked off to only me and you. See if you can edit it. http://yakuza.wikia.com/wiki/Mahjong Yimbocarimbo (talk) 00:26, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Multiple Upload If you need to add any more images, this allows you to upload up to 20 at once. http://yakuza.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload Yimbocarimbo (talk) 00:29, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Someone went through the Yakuza 4 wiki and deleted all the pages! Could you please fix it?? --transce Hello, I'm Paige. I was hoping to adopt this Wiki just so there would be mods around again. I see you're an admin, so I'd need your permission to do that. From what I can find all the Beurocrats haven't been on for a couple years, so it'd be good to have someone managing things again I think. Of course it might make more sense for you to adopt the wiki? I'm not sure. Let me know if I have your permission to try and become an admin. Paige Gieck (gigizazu) Extending a helping hand Hello Barticle So a couple of us have gathered from the discord server I'm on have decided to give a helping hand in revitalizing the Yakuza Wikia, with the recent influx of people getting into the Yakuza series due to Zero's recent popularity its time to get this wikia up to date so both new fans and old alike may get information. So lets work together so people can get more out of this amazing series! Cobra86692 (talk) 01:09, December 18, 2017 (UTC)cobra86692 Hello! I would like to ask permission to Edit the Other Hostesses, as well, as their isn't much information added to them. That's all I wanted to ask. ''- ThatDanganronpaFan (Thanos)'' ThatDanganronpaFan (talk) 14:31, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Changing the CSS stylesheet and some other things Hi! I'm going to ask you, since it seems like you are the only active admin on this Wikia. Lately, thinking about the huge popularity the series is receiving in more recent times, I've wanted to contribute to this wiki, by adding new informations or pages. One thing I was working on was a page for each game substory section (and the big task of making a page for each one of the substories), other than other secondary stuff, like hostesses or weapons. I created and italian Yakuza Wikia too, which right now I'm only using as a workspace to test new things and functionalities. Inspired by Fallout Wikia, I made tests on an hypothetical substory page table that you can see here . I wanted to ask you if it's possible to somehow edit the .css style sheet , since it's required to make tables and other graphic things work well. In any case, I'm always open to discuss new ideas to increase the quality of this wiki. So feel free to leave a message on my talk page, whenever you can! :D Regards, - ciccioDM (talk) 16:48, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Yakuza 0 & Yakuza Kiwami 2 Information Hello! With the release of Yakuza 0 and Yakuza Kiwami 2 to PC this month, I was asked to stop by and check on the content for those games and see where I could help out. Unfortunately I don't play any of the games in the franchise, but I can do research and look for missing information. As the currently active admin, do you feel like this wiki is in a good place for those titles, or do the articles need extra help? If so, which articles do you feel could benefit the most? In checking our analytics, it appears that the character pages are the most often viewed. The top four are currently Goro Majima, Kazuma Kiryu, Akira Nishikiyama, and Daigo Dojima. Do the new games add additional information for those characters, or as remakes, is it the same? Any insight would be appreciated. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 17:48, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Hi,Admin! Hello,how are you? I see we are huge fan of Ryu Ga Gotoku/Yakuza video game series. However,I live in UK so I do not understand Japanese as I thought. However,I do everything to fill in this site for anything. Anyway,I see you're the admin of this site. So I was hoping I could become that one too. Will you help me that? Please.Quietman21 (talk) 13:15, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Categories Hey there! I just started playing Yakuza 0, my first in the series, and wanted to help out around here. One of the things I noticed was the mess the categories are: the confusion between Organization and Organizations; and Category pages presented as actual articles (Omi Alliance). I have some experience with editing articles from other Wikis, but I don't know how to remove categories from pages, for example, as many Yakuza families are wrongly listed in the Organization Cat. instead of Organizations. DareDevil410 (talk) 20:59, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Admin Rights Request Hey! I've been working my ass off for 3 days now, fixing Majima's page, and I'm planning on purging a lot of incorrect facts and information from it & any other pages that need it: I'm looking for admin permissions, (specifically to change the wiki background, as I feel it is a) completely outdated and b) terrible for readability) I'd love to be a moderator or something, I'm trying to gather a team to help improve the wiki somewhat. Hopefully we can have this site up to snuff very soon. (My tumblr is okitanoniisan, and I've also created a sideblog specifically for trying to correct the pages @yakuzawikifixes.) Foxxick (talk) 20:51, April 18, 2019 (UTC)